bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kakashi Namikaze
Well, now that I think about it, I don't really need to be b-crat. Though everytime I come by it is the same. No changes what so ever. I feel as though I can help but most things need adminship. It seems though no body ever comes here but me. I think that there is something missing. But can't find it. I will wait until you guys come to your senses and make me admin, but for now I will do the little touch ups and see if I can get others over here. Hinote Uchina 21:03, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Ooo, I see, I like. Give any order that you please. Hinote Uchina 22:48, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Hey, Kakashi, chek it out. Template talk:Infobox/Character Hinote Uchina 04:41, 9 July 2008 (UTC) --- Hello, Kakashi-san. I am so far enjoying, despite I am not sure anyone read any of my articles...lool..anyhow, I do intend to start writting some fan fiction, and I have already started. It's based off my roleplay forum, so it's quite easy to write away. http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Seireitei_Tales_Reality All the articles there are mine. I hope some of my members start to put their stuff too, when I warn them...lol. Anyhow, thanks. ;) Enekappa 18:37, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Background Hi Kakashi Namikaze. You can change the background and lots of other things at MediaWiki:Common.css. We are working on ways to make this easier, but it's a little tricky at the moment. I recommend that you look at the Customizing Monaco help page. There are also some examples that you can copy if you like. Angela (talk) PLEASE Please leave a message about my user page and send the message to the others User:Rapsnoop 03:25, 13 August 2008 at canada time 11:22 PM Updates! o^-^o Hello wonderful Bleach Fanfiction Community! In the recent days, many new additions have been made to the site in various categories such as Characters, Forms, Templates, Story Chapters and even New Members *YAY*! Here is a list of new pages that YOU should checkout: Characters: ‎Kiro Tsubuki, ‎Kain, ‎Bruha Jaquinn, ‎Lakrishia, ‎Emidio, ‎Rin Azuma, ‎Manuel, ‎Isabella, ‎Kyle Tobias, ‎Gurrerro Caltava, ‎Tetsushojo, ‎Takashi Ishigawa, ‎Bouseki Onikisu, ‎Severino Corbusier, ‎Azerath Storm (Character), ‎Xylo Iz'kafael, ‎Abraxas von Kriegspear, Zurui Kusemono, ‎Prometa a Mujer, Katashi Takahashi, ‎Kotone Takahashi, ‎Mamoru Tadashi, ‎Utsuro, ‎Kenji Fujibayashi, Minkai Zokatakei, ‎Kohaku Fujibayashi, Kashoku, ‎Ryuka Yagami, ‎Kyashi Yagami, ‎Haizo Aoi, ‎Sachi Urami, ‎Zukai, ‎Yan oh (that’s a lot…) Forms: Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, Forum:Favorite Fanon Character, Forum:Favorite Fanon Zanpakuto Templates: Template:Captains and Template:Fanon Espada Story Chapters: I Won't Cry, A White Forest of Evil, Rock, Paper, Sword, Down the Hole, King of Bone Hill, and Hell's Blind Queen Members: User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, User:Xepeyon, User:Welcome To The NHK and User:Shikamaru42 (Welcome o^-^o *bow*) (I only included the new members that are on the community list, so sorry if I missed any) Other: Kenrei, Spiritual anatomy, Fanon Zanpakutō, Release Commands, Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town, and Fanon Shinigami Women's Association Remember to frequently check the Today’s News page for important updates. As well, if you haven’t yet, vote for you favourite Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter in the Story Arc Poll II and III pages, there is still time! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o (Mailer Admin) 02:46, 29 March 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Hey! My anme is Tiffany .M. Eby! Hey watz up! My name is Tiffany .M. Eby! How r u? How old r u? Im 18 yrs old. But I'll be 19 yrs old next yr of 2010 in June on the 23rd okay. Do u have a gf? R u single? Love, Tiffany .M. Eby ----